


Friends

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a favor to ask Johnny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Oh god… he stared at Peter for as long as he could manage before the realization that he was totally serious sunk in. “You’re… you’re kidding right?”

 

“No.” He watched as his friend’s cheeks grew an even brighter shade of red. “It was MJ’s idea actually. I think… I think she’s a little bored in… I mean, I think she wants to… I don’t know… spice things up.”

 

Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Johnny shifted slightly in his seat, trying to not say exactly what he was thinking. A three-way was one thing, but with one of his best friends, and his friend’s **wife**? He’d have to be crazy to even consider it at all… right? As he opened his mouth to somehow… gently… tell Pete no, an image of Mary Jane, naked and moaning, danced before his eyes. Damn it.

 

He looked out the window. Full moon… good. Something to look at besides the images his mind was conjuring up. Don’t think about your friend’s wife naked. Don’t think about your friend’s wife naked. “Are you really sure about this Pete?” Don’t think about your friend’s wife naked in the moonlight. Damn it… the mantra wasn’t working.

 

“Yeah… umm… yes. Actually, I am.”

 

Don’t think about your friend’s wife… What?? His jaw dropped, and Peter blushed again. “I… really?”

 

Peter fidgeted a little. “I… I mean… well… maybe it wasn’t all MJ’s idea.”

 

“Oh.” How was he supposed to take that? He hadn’t even done anything yet and this was already more complicated than he wanted it to be. The images flashing before his eyes had suddenly changed, and he wasn’t entirely sure he was comfortable with the path they were taking. He pulled out his wallet as the waitress delivered the check.  After a few more minutes of awkward silence, the two men walked out into the crisp clear evening.

 

“So…” Peter kicked at some invisible piece of dirt on the sidewalk, looking every bit the awkward teenager he’d been when their friendship started.

 

Johnny could never put his finger on what came over him. Curiosity? He couldn’t say. But he leaned in, slipping his hand along the back of Peter’s neck, and he pulled his friend into a kiss. He was terrified to open his eyes, scared of the look he’d seen on his friend’s face. He must have caught Pete off guard, but once the shock dissipated, he started to kiss back. It started light, both men surprised at the softness of the other’s lips. Somehow, Johnny had thought that kissing another man would be worlds different than kissing a woman. The difference, it turned out was barely noticeable, at least once he got past the feel of Peter’s five o’clock shadow.

 

Tentatively, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue gently along Peter’s bottom lip until he gained entrance. Peter moaned quietly as their tongues danced, and he slowly let his hand creep up into Johnny’s hair. Peter was hard… really hard. The realization threw Johnny for a moment then it drove him to deepen the kiss further, pressing his friend against the cool brick wall of the café they’d just been in. His own body was reacting in the predictable way and he gasped as his erection brushed against Peters. The gasp broke the kiss, and both men struggled to regain their composure, and catch their breath.

 

The stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Peter watched the reflection of the moonlight in Johnny’s eyes and his cheeks caught fire again. He spoke first. “Sh-should I tell MJ you’re up for it?”

 

Johnny smiled. “Yeah… yeah I think you should.” 


End file.
